paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Charlie tanner/Big Announcement/Request!
Hey guys big announcement here Concerning The Anthro Superhero AU! I am now starting a new Great 8 team for Europe! The team has 8 spots open of course- or well, 7 since i already have a member in.. heh, there will be certain types of heroes/heroines needed for This Great 8 team! and certain ages as well, they can also be any type of Canine, Feline, and any breed. now here are the Types of Heroes/Heroines needd for This Great 8.. DEADLINE- Okay, judging time is almost here! i'm giving you guys a day to enter more OC's peace! NOTICE- I still need a Slightly superpowered person on The Euro Great 8! they can have Enhanced Strength, Sight, and Hearing and can take a lot of hits! i'm gonna start judging soon! NEW NOTE- Okay guys, this has come to my attention, there cannot be too many, Guys or Girls on this team.. i want to keep it even- There must be a limit of 4 Males, and 4 Females! Thanks for reading!!! *A Powerhouse. (Like Superdog can be male or Female) *A Speedster (Ex. Fast-Fox, can be Male or Female, any breed, etc.) *A Psychic *A Shapeshifter (*Okay, a talked to someone with this.. there can either be an Animal Shapeshifter, they can either turn into a full animal, or they can manipulate their limbs and turn them into some limbs of the animal, like Tiger claws, Eagle Wings Etc.. then there could be a Shapeshifter who could make themselves look like another person and change their limbs into Objects, like Swords, Hammbers, Gusn, etc..) *A Skilled individual/Slightly superpowered (Like a Superpowered teen, like a Cap. America type person.) *A Shooter (A Teen good with handling guns) *An Elemental manipulator. (Some one who can either control Water, Fire, Air, Lightning.. can't control all elements..) Now, of course- this team need a leader, and the people that are on this team have to be like French, Australian, British, Etc. and also, i will be choosing the leader of this team, and who gets to be on the team.. take your time making the Great 8 England Heroes/Heroines because i will be judging them and who get's to be leader.. Their main base will be in London, England! have fun designing their Costumes, making up their powers and stuff, they also have to be 13-17 years of age. BATTLE REQUEST- Okay, since i've made my Euro Great 8 Member, Emily Archer AKA Robin Hood, i've been wondering if 3 of you guys would like a battle request.. here are the Heroes i'm willing to challenge. (I'm bored bruuuh) 1: Target Zero. 2: Black Shark 3: Mirage. Tis' a test. xD but this isn't a serious fight, just like a Sparring match or something.. XD ask if ya want it to be serious! All right, here's the moment you've all been waiting for- i've judged for a while and i've finally decided who the Official Members of the Euro Great 8 Should be! Archer- Emily Archer/Robin Hood Powerhouse- Zale Cruickshank/Juggernaut Speedster- Josiah Lumenikós/Blinding Striker Shapeshifter- Mirage/Sugar Fang Psychic- Luella Langston/Iris Corona Slightly Supeepowered Hero- James Carlisle "JC" Rodgers/Corporal Britain Elemental Manipulator- Miranda Taylor/Aqua-Girl Shooter (Man, this one was tough to decide on..)- Boniface Del Veccio/Target Zero Aaand that is it! congrats to the Oweners of the Members of the euro Great 8! to be honest, this was really fun to do with you guys! i enjoy doing these types if this.. also, i will be putting up a blog soon asking for honorary members for this team! Again, Congratulations! now, i'm off to make My Elemental Manpulator's page- Peace out! Category:Blog posts